Animalistic
by ImFlyLikeABee
Summary: Arianna Foster is an average 16 year old girl, who goes to an average high school in an average town, little did she know that one thing could change her whole life! Even just a little bite.


I stood outside the dance studio patiently waiting for my mom. I seriously need my own car, she was 45 minutes late! I took out my phone and sent her a quick text telling her that I'd walk home. It was an hour long walk if I took the normal route home but if I took a short cut through the forest, I'd reach there in 30 minutes tops.

I put on my headphones and hit shuffle, an oldie started playing which made me smile. Today was the last day of summer vacation and I was going to be starting my Sophomore year, it was easy to say that I wasn't exactly excited for that.

I was so lost in my thoughts that I didn't realize that my beanie had slipped off my head and is now lying on the grass. I bent down when I heard a growling sound behind me, my eyes widened and I took off.

I could feel it running after me, I'm not too sure what it exactly is. Sounds like a dog, a big dog.

You know how in those cheesy scary movies, where the dumb girl trips over something while being chased? Yeah, I guess I was the dumb girl here. I saw the big dog with its red eyes and I started to stand up but there was a sharp pain in my ankle that took me by surprise and caused me to fall over. The beast wasted no time and started snapping its jaws at me, I started kicking it with my good leg but failed to.

It won and bit me. I felt a blinding pain in my side and screamed, the tears were flowing down my face, my vision was getting fuzzy and before I knew it, I was out like a light.

* * *

I felt someone poking me. I squinted due to the sunlight outside which was strange considering I always kept my curtains drawn. I opened my eyes and jumped out of the bed. Yes, not my bed. Not my room and definitely not my house. I finally realized there was a guy in my room. Stiles Stilinski, he's in some of my classes. He's a bit strange but I didn't know he was a full on psychopath.

"What the fuck is going on?" I yelled at him. His eyes widened and silenced me.

"I found you. In the forest. Bleeding and decided to bring you here," He said, using a lot of hand gestures.

"First of all, stop moving yours hands, it's annoying. Second, do you have any idea how crazy you sound?"

"Well, what would've you done if you found someone in the forest at 2 AM passed out and bleeding?"

"Taken them to the hospital? Like normal people!"

"Oh."

"And what am I going to tell my mom? She's going to freak. And kill me. Oh thanks, man."

"You could tell her you were with your boyfriend?" He suggested, pointing at himself.

"I'm a lesbian," I said, trying to hide my smile.

"What? I'm so sorry! I didn't know! I'm not a homophobe, I swear. You just didn't look like the type, you know? Not that I'm stereotyping!" He rambled.

"I'm kidding."

"Oh. Ha ha, you got me. Do you want to shower?"

"That'd be great! And do you have any idea where my clothes are?" I asked, pointing at the oversized t-shirt I was currently sporting. How I got into it, I don't even want to know.

"Yeah, sorry. Your shirt had blood on it and you know I changed-"

"I got it. It's ok," I cut him off.

He handed me a towel and I ran to the bathroom to take a shower. I took off the t-shirt and boxers, to find a large bandage covered in blood, on my side. I grimaced at the sight of it and carefully peeled it off.

What the fuck. It was clean. No wound or bruise. I quickly showered and changed into my clothes. If I finished this fast and got home in time, mom would still be sleeping and I'd have plenty of time to get ready for school.

I came out of the bathroom whilst drying my hair with a towel.

"Come here, I need to change your bandage," Stiles said, motioning me to cover to his bed.

"It's ok! I'm fine," I said, trying to get out of here.

"No! Are you crazy? You might get infected or something."

He held me tight by the waist and lifted my shirt up.

"This counted as sexual harassment, just so you know."

"This is crazy. I saw the wounds yesterday and they were deep. They can't just be gone in a few hours!"

"Can you just drive me home?" I sighed, running a hand through my damp hair.

To say I was happy when I reached home was an understatement. The silence was so awkward I actually wanted to be like, "Wow, this silence is awkward, huh?"

But it's alright, I contained myself.

"This never happened, got it?" I said before shutting the door. I saw him nod and I waved and turned to go back home.

I ran up the stairs and got into my bed and under the covers. Five minutes till my mom comes to wake me up.

3, 2, 1…. "Arianna, wake up! It's the first day of school!"

"Yeah, ok."

I woke up and quickly changed into clean clothes. My outfit consisted of a pair of dark wash skinny jeans, a coral sleeveless blouse and my black flats. I quickly put on a necklace and a few rings. I straightened my naturally wavy hair and applied some makeup. Before leaving my room, I grabbed my black Prada bag, my best friend, Stacey, got me for Christmas.

I heard the sound of a phone ringing and yelled at my mom to get her phone. I went down the stairs and saw her cooking.

"Sweetie, my phone wasn't ringing," She said, flipping the pancakes. I could still hear the ringing sound.

"Huh…maybe my ears were ringing." I looked out the window to see if Stacey had come but saw a man taking out his cellphone and at that exact moment the ringing stopped.

"Hey mom? Do you smell that?"

"Smell what honey?"

I sniffed…something was burning.

"I think something's burning."

I ran up the stairs and followed the scent which lead to my mom's room. The curling iron was left on.

Coincidence. I heard a honk outside which indicated Stacey was here. I gave my mom a kiss on the cheek, grabbed my duffel bag, which had my soccer stuff in it, and left.

"Hey, Stace! How was Paris?" I asked, getting into the car.

"C'etait superbe!"

"That was a terrible accent," I said, laughing.

"Hm, whatever. You look smoking. Nice tan!"

"Yeah, I was giving soccer lessons to little kids. I really need a car."

"Yeah, you do. Which reminds me, you smell like a boy."

"Wow, thanks?" I used Stiles' shower gel and shampoo.

"Did you get yourself a boyfriend?" She asked me smirking and wiggling her eyebrows.

"What? No, no! It's a long story."

She parked her car and we parted ways, promising to meet at lunch.

Everything felt different when I entered the doors of Beacon Hills High School. I could hear everyone's conversations. How Emily Smith isn't a virgin anymore, how Lydia Martin failed her driver's test five times before finally getting it and how there's going to be a new student this year. I could smell everything. Even the 2 month old sandwich in someone's locker.

* * *

The bell for lunch rang which caused me to flinch, it was fucking loud. I could feel someone's eyes boring into my back, specifically Stiles' and ,his equally as weird best friend, Scott McCall's.

I hurried out of the classroom to get to my locker to put my books away and just as I thought, Stiles and Scott were following me. They were terrible at being quiet and just as I shut my locker, they were there.

"I'm sorry but I can't direct you to the mental asylum," I said.

"Funny," Scott muttered while Stiles rolled his eyes.

"So are you here for a reason or can I go?"

"No, we need to talk to you about something," Scott said.

"Shoot," I replied, crossing my arms over my chest.

"Well, I was bit by something yesterday, aswell," Scott said.

"That's great, now we can start a club!" I exclaimed with fake cheeriness.

"We're being serious here," Stiles said, narrowing his eyes at me.

"Me too! Clubs are a great way to meet new people. You have any name suggestions?"

"Don't you think it's a bit strange that both of you got bit by something, yesterday night, and the wound magically fades away over night?"

"Maybe healing fast is in our genes or something? I don't know, ok? And I don't want to know! Can't you just leave it?"

"No!" They both replied at the same time.

"Well, keep me out of it," I said before heading towards the cafeteria.

* * *

"Where were you?" Stace asked, as soon I put my lunch tray down on the table.

"Just a bunch of losers. You know asking me for my autograph," I say, smirking.

"You know I can hear you, right?" I heard Scott. I looked around until my eyes met his, which were narrowed at me. I gave him a big smile and went on with my conversation with Stace.

"So, you never told me why you smell like a dude?" She asked.

"Mom picked up the wrong deodorant, it's no big deal."

"Hmm," She looked at me skeptically

"So how are your classes?" I ask in order to change the subject and it worked.

She went on and on about her classes, I mean I love her but damn, that girl can talk. I chose this time to think about what happened yesterday. The angry red eyes, the bite, Stiles and how the same thing happened to Scott. Plus, I lost my phone!

The bell rang and I got up to get to English. I finished the last of my water and threw it into the trash. I made my way to my locker to get my stuff.

When I entered the class, I saw that the only seat available was next to Scott and in front of Stiles. They did this on purpose, their smirks proved it. I shook my hand and narrowed my eyes at them, sitting down.

"Ok, let's get this over with. What do you want?" I whispered, knowing that they'd hear me.

"We'll talk to you after school," Stiles said.

"I have soccer," I replied.

"Ok, when does it get over?" Scott wanted to know.

"6.30."

"We'll meet you then."

* * *

I decided to stay in my soccer shorts and jersey because they'll have to deal with the smell. I saw them outside the school standing beside Stiles' car.

"Ok, I'll do what you want. Wait, not everything you want," They smiled at this, "But, can you drive me to the woods? I think I lost my phone there."

"Sure, let's go," Scott said.

"What? You didn't even ask me! I mean, I am the one who's driving!" Stiles argued.

"Shut up, you'd do it anyways."


End file.
